I won't say
by Squall90218
Summary: This is a yaoi fic which means boyXboy so if you don't like don't read. This is a story of two freinds who eventually end up liking eachother but have trouble admitting it to themselves so it causes trouble between them. Pairings RikkuXSora possibly other
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer: I don't not own Kingdom hearts or anything to do with kindgom hearts, I do own this story and all the yummy things that are going to happen in it. This story has to do with YAOI which mean BOYXBOY so if that is not your cup of tea then I suggest you leave, but if you are a fellow lover of it like I am then please enojy. This will have lime and lemony goodness in chapters later on. This is a SoraXRiku with some LeonXRoxas later on and who knows what else my twisted little mind can come up with. ENJOY!_

**I won't say**

Summer was here finally and everyone got out of school, kids were jumping and screaming and running as fast as they could to get home and start having thier summer fun. Riku was one of those kids, him and his friend Sora were running home together "Hey Sora! Race ya back to my place." Riku yelled as he started to run Sora nodded his head and started running "I'm gonna beat you!" He yelled to his long silver haired friend as he ran by him. They both were laughing the whole way. When they finally reached Riku's house they both were panting so hard Riku looked at his shorter brown haired friend and laughed "Looks like I won after all ehh?" Sora may have passed Riku but it sure didn't last he was never one to be able to run long distances at a fast pace. Sora just stuck his tounge out at him "Let's get some food I'm hungry." Riku almost fell over "When aren't you hungry?" Sora looked up at him with innocent eyes "uhh...Never?" The silver haired teen just laughed at his friend. They both walked in the door and headed to the kitchen. After what seemed like half an hour the finally decided on what they wanted to eat. They both decided pizza would be the best bet since thier both pizza heads. Riku had Sora call the pizza place and had him order them a pepporoni pizza and a bacon, pinapple, and mushroom pizza which was for him. Sora was always such a plain jane. The long haired teen decided to get changed into some clean clothes he told Sora where he was going and he nodded his head and went over to the couch and sat down and turned on the T.V. Riku continued up the stairs and went into his bedroom, his bedroom was the most impressive room of the house since he did it all himself. His walls were black with red letters saying all his freinds names and on the roof was a strobe light and he had an amazing stereo system, but he never got to use it at full force cause his mom was a stick in the mud like that when she was trying to sleep, and the rest of the room was pretty much like what you would see in a club except instead of a bar there was his bed. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a white tank top and some blue jeans. He took off his usual yellow and white vest and black undershirt to reveal his nicely defined chest and abs, he may be skinny but he was still in shape. He went to remove his blue pants he was wearing, he stood in his room in his black boxer briefs. He quickly put on his shirt and jeans and walked to the mirror and ran his fingers through his long hair, he loved his hair and he loved how it looked on him. He left his room and headed back down stairs to hear Sora laughing his butt off. He looked at his friend with a 'what the hell is so funny' look. When looked over to the T.V he saw that Sora was watching the simpsons and Homer was running around and beating Bart with a stick "Honestly kid you've watched every episode don't you get bored of them?" Sora looked at Riku "Nope I love the simpsons to much." The brown haired teen moved over on the couch so he could let his friend sit down when he heard his stomache growl "I hope that pizza comes soon i'm hungry." Riku held his head "Of course you are, you always are." He couldn't really complain himself he was starving to he looked at the clock it was 3:30pm the pizza should be heard any time now he thought to himself. All of a sudden there a knock at the door. Riku got up and answered it was the pizza guy he grabbed the pizza put it on the counter and gave the guy a $20.00 the pizza guy thanked Riku and left, he closed the door and went to go grab a slice of Pizza when he saw Sora walking back to the couch with the whole pizza box that had his pizza in it looks like eating slowly was not in Sora's mind right now. Riku headed over to his pizza and grabbed a papper towel and 3 slices of pizza "You want anything to drink?" He asked his freind "How about a sprite?" he replied Riku went to the fridge and grabbed two sprite's. He went to go sit back down on the couch when he saw the credits just finishing for simpsons. Sora sighed "Now what am I going to watch?" he grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. Riku finished his first slice of pizza, god he thought to himself he loved Armando's pizza it was the best pizza in the world and he didn't care who said differently. The two freinds sat thier for a good hour watching T.V and eating thier pizza, after they were both done they layed back on the couch and held thier stomaches "I don't think I can eat another slice, what about you Sora." The brown haired teen thought about it "Hmmm, nah I'm good for the next half hour." Riku laughed "How can you eat so much and not gain a single pound?" It's true Sora eats like crazy and all he has to show for it is nothing. (That's so me eating all the time and not gaining any wieght.) "I dunno a gift?" he replied while giving his signature wink. "So Riku did you want to sleep over at my place my parents aren't home so I don't wanna be there alone?" His parents were both gone for a week on buisness trip. Riku nodded his head "Sure we can go soon then let me go leave my mom a note and a change of clothes, he ran up the stairs and went back into his bedroom and got a change of clothes while Sora picked up the mess they made from eating the pizza. When Riku got back downstairs he was carrying a duffle bag filled with a change of clothes, tooth brush, and soap, he could just use Sora's shampoo and toothpaste. He got a pen and papper and wrote his mom a note. Sora opened the door "Let's go shall we?" Riku followed him out the door and locked it. Sora lived right across the street so it wasn't a far walk at all.

Sora's house was the same size as Riku's since they both lived in a sub-division. As they reached the front door Sora took out his key and unlocked the door, the two teens stepped in and took off thier shoes and proceded into Sora's room. Sora opened his door and ran for his bed and layed down and turned on his stereo. Sora's room was just as big as Riku's except no where near as clean, Sora had clothes all over the place. Riku dropped his bag near the bed and jumped on the bed next to Sora. Sora turned on his back and looked at the roof "So, it's summer finally what do you want to do to celebrate this amazing time of the year?" Riku layed thier and pondered "I dunno what do you wanna do?" Sora grinned "Well since my parents are gone we could always drink?" Riku sat up "Sora, never knew you had it in you." The brown haired teen laughed, they both have never drank before but they always wanted to. They weren't old enough to buy it yet they were only 18 (legal age in canada is 19) "Well did you want to? I know my parents have a lot down stairs in the fridge, i'm sure they won't mind a few beers gone missing or that vodka since they never drink it." The silver haired teen nodded his head. They both got up and ran downstairs and opened the fridge that had all the booze in it they opened it and saw the whole fridge was stocked with lot's of stuff with a note on it, Sora grabbed the note it read

'Dear Sora

Looks like if your reading this you decided to go drink, me and your father both knew you would end up here so we left you this note. You can drink a little but don't let it get out of hand ok. Me and your father will be back in a weeks time. Till then be good.

Love

Mom and Dad'

Riku laughed so hard he was almost in tears "Looks like your parents really do know you." Sora smiled of well at least were not doing this behind thier backs. Sora grabbed a beer and Riku grabbed one too. They both cracked them open and took a sip they both gave eachother a bitter funky taste face, but after another sip it wasn't to bad "mmm this isn't to bad" Riku said "Yea" Sora replied Sora grabbed a couple more out fo the fridge and ran back upstairs into his room where they could listen to music. "You know when I get my own place i'm devoting a whole fridge to booze just like your parents." Sora laughed "Yea my parents sure do like to drink don't they." The song 'Rock this party' came on and Sora got up and chugged the rest of his beer. He felt light headed and fell over he could already feel tipsy. Riku did the same and fell down to "Hahaha this is fun, and I love this song." Riku smiled. The two teens both opened another beer and another after that after about three each they felt a good strong buzz comming on them. They started having a pillow fights, danced, and talked about random stuff for quite a few hours it was about midnight when Sora yawned "Riku i'm beat i'm ready to go to bed." Rikku was getting tired to so he was ready to do the same. Sora got up and went to his dresser and got his pajama bottoms out and started to change right in front of him, Riku was shocked he wasn't expecting that not that he hasn't done that before, but for some reason this time was different he caught himself actually checking out Sora watching him as he removed his clothes first it was his shirt which revealed a heavenly chest. He realized what he was doing and he said to himself 'No what am I doing? Sora's been my best freind for years, I don't think of him like that...Do I? I'm not gay I know i'm not gay. But he is beautiful...Dammit why now? Why did this have to happen now? He probably isn't even gay, what am I gonna do? Oh no he's looking at me'

_Well guys what do you think so far? I haven't written in two years so do cut me some slack. So please review and tell me if you think I should continue with the story. Flames are allowed only if they are tasteful which is pretty much impossible to do but still try to be nice. I'll post 2'nd chapter very soon maybe uber soon depending on the kind of reponse I get on this story._


	2. I won't say

_Disclaimer: I don't not own Kingdom hearts or anything to do with kindgom hearts, I do own this story and all the yummy things that are going to happen in it. This story has to do with YAOI which mean BOYXBOY so if that is not your cup of tea then I suggest you leave, but if you are a fellow lover of it like I am then please enjoy. This will have lime and lemony goodness in chapters later on. This is a SoraXRiku with some LeonXRoxas later on and who knows what else my twisted little mind can come up with. ENJOY!_

**I won't say**

Sora looked over to his friend who was staring at him rather intently he wondered why he was looking at him so hard. He didn't mind though, he actually found it rather enjoyable. He continued getting dressed he pulled his simpson pj's on and threw a loose white shirt on and sat over back on the bed. By then Riku broke he gaze he had on a his freind and looked down at the bed blushing a deep shade of red. Sora took note of his best friends face and said "Hey you ok? Your all red in the face." Riku turned and even deeper shade of red and got up and ran to the bathroom he felt sick to his stomache. Sora just sat there and had a dumbfounded look on his face. The silver haired teen ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut and locked it. He slid down to the floor panting for air he put his hand up to his face and held it "Damn what am I doing? I can't be feeling like this...Can I? God I just wanna hold him so bad." Riku slamed his fist into the wall which made a really loud noise which echoed through the house. Sora heard this and ran to the bathroom or rather stumbled to bathroom for he was still really drunk and he knocked on the door "Riku! Riku open up! Are you okay?" The brown haired teen knocked and knocked until Riku opened up the door "Yea Sora i'm fine, I just need to go to sleep." Sora nodded his head and grabbed his friend who looked like he was about to fall. Riku wouldn't admit to himself but he loved the contact he was having with his friend. He got to the bedroom and helped Riku climb into bed he then got into the bed himself and pulled the blankets up he turned towards Riku to say goodnight but he was already passed out. He layed there for a moment and starred at his best friend sleeping he looked so cute there sleeping almost innocent, but hey knew better Riku was anything but innocent. He was wanted to give his friend a kiss but he was scared because he didn't know how he would react to that. So he turned over and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Morning rays of light were breaking through the window hitting both teens in the face. Riku was the first to get up. He sat up and pulled the blankets off of him and quietly got out of bed. He looked over to Sora who was still sleeping like a baby "He is cute, look at him just laying there." Riku smiled and went to go open the door when BOOM his head felt like it was going to explode "Ugh..Damn I must be hung over." The silver haired teen went to the bathroom to get some asprin. Upon entering the room and noticed a dent in the wall from where he punched it last night "Damn Sora's gonna be pissed I hope he dosen't notice." He continued to the medicine cabinet and opened it up, he looked over the many bottles that filled it. He grabbed the asprin and opened the bottle and grabbed two. He grabbed a dixie cup that was near the sink and turned on the tap and filled it with cold water and popped the pills in his mouth and took a long drink of water to help the pills go down. He looked in the mirror and rubbed his face with cold water, he shut off the tap and left the bathroom and started making his way downstairs. He went into the kitchen and look in the cupboards for pancake mix he was gonna make breakfast for the both of them. He grabbed what he needed and placed it on the counter and turned the stove on. The place instantly filled with the aroma of pancakes as Riku started cooking them. He loved how pancakes smelt, he figured he wait and let Sora sleep for a little bit longer because if the smell of food didn't wake him nothing would.

The smell of pancakes floated upstairs and into Sora's room. The brown haired teen rustled in his sleep and almost jumped right out of it when he smelt pancakes. "YAWN! God that was a good sleep." Sora looked over to notice Riku was out of bed already. sniff, sniff "I smell pancakes!" Sora jumped out of bed and he was about to race towards the door when he felt his head hurt "Ow! My head, better go take some asprin." He left his room and walked into the bathroom when he went to close the door he noticed a dent in the wall to his left. "What the hell is this? Wait was this that noise I heard last night from here. I wonder what got Riku so upset, I hope it wasn't me..." The brown haired boy was sad now he didn't want to be the cause of any fustration his best freind in the whole world was possibly feeling. "Oh well, i'm sure it was nothing he was really drunk last night...Oh god so was I." He went over to the medicine cabinet and got some asprin and a drink and swallowed the pills. He left the bathroom and proceded downstairs. He walked in the kitchen to Riku just finishing making the rest of the pancakes "Hey Riku, how'd you sleep last night?" Riku smiled "I slept good, i'm a little hung over this morning but these should fix us up just good." Sora smiled "Yea i'm hung over to, and you made me fave breakfast food of all time." The silver haired teen laughed "Food is your favorite food. Well here ya go eat up." he passe his freind some pancakes and the syrup. Sora quickly grabbed the bottle and smothered his pancakes in the sticky, gooey sweet syrup. Riku grabbed himself a seat next to Sora and poured some syrup on his pancakes and started eating them. They were both pretty quite while eating, Sora was the one to break the silence "So uhh..Riku?" The silver haired teen looked up and acknowledged him "I went to the bathroom to go get some asprin and I noticed a dent in the wall, I was wondering what made you punch the wall?" Riku automatically got upset and grabbed his plate and brought it to the sink "I don't wanna talk about it, and don't ask me again." Sora was taken aback by his freinds tone of voice he didn't mean to upset him if anything he wanted to just go up to him and give him and great big hug. Sora has had a thing for Riku for the past few years ever since he came out to himself but he could never bring himself to tell his best freind about it for fear of loosing the most important thing in his life. Riku appologised for yelling but told him he really didn't want to talk about it right now. He didn't mean to yell and make his friend upset and worried about him in fact he wanted to do the opposite and just give him a kiss and tell him what he was feeling but he wouldn't He couldn't say to his best freind in the whole wide world that he was starting to fall for him for fear that he would be rejected and feel heartbroken.

Sora helped clean the rest of the mess the two didn't really say much for a while untill Riku asked if he could go take a shower Sora nodded his head and Riku went up the stairs and went into the bedroom and grabbed his soap and toothbrush and continued towards the bathroom. He grabbed a towel out of the linen closet and closed the door and locked it. He turned on the shower and got it to a nice warm temperature and removed his shirt then his pants he stood there in his boxers for a sec and thought about the things he was feeling. It was driving him crazy how he felt about his friend, he took of his boxers and went into the shower. The warm water was soothing running all over his body. He grabbed the soap and washed his whole body from head to toe. The the lather he was working up in his area was starting to make him excited. He could feel his manhood growing and growing as he washed his private. He almost felt like getting off but he decided agaisn't it. He didn't want to be in here to long. He rinsed his body off and grabbed the shampoo that was on the ledge, he squirted some of it into his hand and massaged it into his long silver locks of hair. He let it stay in for a bit the he washed it out and grabbed the conditioner and did the same thing. For a moment his wish Sora was in here with him but then he slapped himself across the face and cursed at himself for feeling this way. He needed to stop before this got any worst. He wondered what Sora was doing right now.

While Riku was taking his shower Sora went into his bedroom and grabbed his journal he needed to write down something or he was gonna go crazy. He opened up the book and got a pen

'Dear Journal

I know it's been a while since I wrote anything in here but I finally feel like thier is a cause to write in here. It's about Riku he's been acting strange ever since last night. When I tried to question him about the dent in the wall he tottaly freaked out on me. That's not like him at all. I'm starting to worry about him. I love him with all me heart, I want to make any hurt he is feeling go away. But I am afraid that if I was to try he would shun me out and call me a fag. I don't want that to happen. I don't think I could survive that. Why does love have to be so hard? I know in my heart Riku and I are suppose to be together, I can feel it...Well till next time I can hear Riku getting out of the shower, god damn I'm gonna cry I can feel it.'

A single tear dripped down Sora's cheek which was followed by more tears which then turned into complete sobbing. Riku walked in the room only wearing a towel after he was done taking his shower. He took note of his freind crying and rushed over to the bed and sat down next to him "Sora what's wrong? Are you ok?" Sora just looked at him and threw his arms around Riku he was silent he didn't say anything he just held onto Riku's waist. The silver haired teen put his arms around Sora to comfort him he enojyed comforting his freind but at the same time he hated it, he didn't want to feel these emotions. After a little while Sora sat up and looked at Riku right in the eyes which made him more then nervous the brown haired teen leaned in a placed a kiss on Riku's soft wet lips, Riku's reflexes went into overdrive and pushed him right off the bed and made him hit his head on the desk he had in the room. Sora quickly stood up and started crying even harder "Oh god I knew you would do this, I knew it was impossible to think you loved me the way I love you. I'm so stupid!" With that Sora ran out of the room Riku tried to stop Sora "Wait SORA!" but it was to late he already left the room, Riku quickle threw off the towel he had and put on pants and a shirt and ran out of the room to find Sora and explain to him that he was sorry and that he did feel that way but he was just scared to tell him "Dammit Riku why'd you go and push him like that." He cursed himself out loud. He went downstairs to go look for him when he heard the front door slam shut he ran to the front door and put on his shoes when he heard a loud crash. Riku's heart started to beat a thousand miles per minute almost in slow motion he opened the door and there in front of the house on the street was Sora bleeding all over the road and a car crashed into a lightpost "SORA NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

_Okay well that is chapter 2 so what did ya think? please review I like knowing what people think of my work even if it is bad because what dosen't kill me only makes me a stronger writer right? So what do you think is gonna happen with Riku and Sora? Should I have Sora survive or should he die? Well chapter 3 should be on it's way soon enough and don't worry the lemony goodness I said in the summary will happen very soon._


	3. The Hospital

_Disclaimer: I don't not own Kingdom hearts or anything to do with kindgom hearts, I do own this story and all the yummy things that are going to happen in it. This story has to do with YAOI which mean BOYXBOY so if that is not your cup of tea then I suggest you leave, but if you are a fellow lover of it like I am then please enjoy. This will have lime and lemony goodness in chapters later on. This is a SoraXRiku with some LeonXRoxas later on and who knows what else my twisted little mind can come up with. ENJOY!_

_I should have put this in the first chapter so I appolgise this fic is for my new friend Riku-stalker who's story Destined Meeting inspried me to write again after such a long time. I highly suggest you read her story it's amazing._

_I thank my two reviewers_

_Athiest_

_Riku-stalker_

_thanks for the reviews guys keep them comming._

_This is where I'm going to start using some POV just to help with the story a bit._

**I won't say**

Riku ran towards his friend's body that was lying on the pavement all covered in blood. He knelt down beside his friend and ran his hand through his brown locks of hair that were covered in blood. Neighbors were coming outside to see what all the commotion was about. One of them called the ambulance, Riku just sat there feeling helpless and somewhat responsible "I promise you Sora your gonna be ok, and when you get out of that hospital, I am going to show you that I do love you, I'm not scared anymore. The only thing I'm scared of now is not having you in my life. God please wake up and say something." The silver haired teen felt a tear roll down his cheek. After five minutes of waiting there, Riku could hear a siren he stood up and looked in the distance he could see an ambulance making it's way down the road, the people that were gathered there made an opening so the paramedics could get in. They pulled out a stretcher and put him on it, the paramedics was just about to close the door, when he asked Riku if he knew Sora "Yes I do he's my best friend." The paramedic asked if he wanted to go with him and he did, so he climbed in, and sat down as close to Sora as he could and grabbed his hand. The door shut the door and they were on their way to the hospital "God your parents are going to freak when they find out."

After what seemed like an eternity of traveling, they finally reached the hospital Riku jumped out of the vehicle and the two paramedics carried Sora into the ER, Riku followed as far as he could but he was stopped by one of the doctors "Don't stop me! I have to go in! He's my best friend in the whole world!" The doctor tried to calm him down but Riku was in hysterics "Okay I understand, but right now he's getting rushed in to see what damage has been done. We'll let you know what's going on after we know more. Now please go sit down in the waiting room." Riku cursed under his breath and took a seat in the waiting room. He wished he could trade spots with Sora right now, he felt so guilty. He should have never pushed him. He sat back in the chair and thought about everything that had just happened within the last hour.

_Sora's POV_

The last thing I remember happening to me was me running out of the house cause I kissed Riku and he pushed me and I hit my head, I was running so fast that I didn't see the car coming and 'BAM!' The car hit me right on. Everything seemed so dizzy the last thing I thought I heard was Riku screaming, and then everything went black.

I felt like I was falling in a black hole that didn't seem to have an end. After what seemed like hours of pointless falling, I could see an island, and then I softly landed on that island. I stood up and looked around me there was nobody there. I started to wonder around and explore my surroundings. It was a beautiful island full of trees, and even a waterfall right in the middle of it. I started to make way through to the waterfall when I thought I heard a voice calling my name. I started to run and run and I heard the voice become louder and louder, I kept running until I seemed to reach the waterfall and there stood in front of me was an exact copy of myself. I starred at the figure not knowing what to think. He came up to me and grabbed my hand and then looked me in the eye "Sora do you know where you are, and why you have reached this place?" The copy asked looking very serious. I shook my head no. The copy pointed towards the waterfall and said "Look deep into the waterfall's reflection and everything will be answered. I looked at the waterfall, staring the reflection it was giving when thoughts and a voice appeared in my head.

"Sora this is your heart and mind talking, you have been hurt and knocked unconscious. You are at the hospital right now, but before we can give you control of your body again, you need to answer one single important question."

I was so freaked out. I didn't know what to think at this current stage, I mean how on earth are my mind and heart talking to me while I'm right here... wherever here is and how did they know I was in a hospital and I didn't. Oh god I'm getting a headache, this is all so confusing. Oh well I might as well go with this; so I nodded my head yes and the voice came back.

"Sora you say you love Riku, but do you truly love him? Even after what he did to you?"

What the hell kinda question is that? But he did have a point. Could I still love him after what he did to me? I mean I'm sure he didn't mean for things to go this far to hurt me because I know him and he'd never hurt anyone but still…I was about to try and answer, but the voice came back

"You have no need to answer Sora, for I can see what you are truly feeling, and you are right to think so. You and Riku are destined to be together, he may not see that now or maybe he does, after all that has transpired, but you have to try and win his affections. Trust what is in your heart and mind that, will lead you to what you need to do."

The voice faded off and I could here it no longer, I turned towards the copy of me who was still there and he waved at me and said, "Goodbye, your time here is done go back to the conscious realm."

I felt my body launch off the ground and headed towards the sky where there was a bright light, I awoke to doctors all around me. One of the doctors looked at me and asked me what my name was. I told him my name and then he asked if I remembered what happened. I told him everything I could remember but I did leave out what I just dreamt about. The doctor looked at everyone and said, "Good he still has his memory." I was kinda scared just laying here with all these tubes on me; I got the doctors attention and asked "Is my freind Riku here?" The doctor nodded his head and left the room hopefully to go get him.

_Normal POV_

The doctor left Sora's room and went towards the waiting room to tell Riku that Sora was up and that he could go and see him. When Riku saw the doctor come out he jumped up on his feet and ran towards him, almost knocking him down "Is he ok? Can I go see him yet?" Riku asked almost jumping with anticipation, the doctor nodded his head and brought Riku to the room where Sora was being held. Riku was about to enter the room when he had a moments hesitation 'What if he dosen't want to see me?' he thought to himself he quickly let that thought go and entered the room. It was a single room so it was kinda small and there was Sora, lying there with a cast on his arm and an IV hooked up to him, he also had his head bandaged up. The sight of seeing Sora like that was the most horrific thing he has ever seen in his life. His one love was laying there and it was all his fault, he could feel frustration and anger start to build up in him, when he heard a calming voice "Riku." The silver haired teen snapped out of it, and ran by the bed and grabbed Sora's hand "Oh god Sora! I'm so sorry, I never meant for this happen oh god I do love you!" The brown haired teen blushed a very deep red and smiled "Are you serious you mean it?" Riku leaned over Sora's body and put his face right in front of his and placed a small kiss on his lips "I do Sora, I really do."

_Okay ya'll that is chapter 3 so what do you think? I know the whole Sora going on the island thing was probably kinda confusing but meh I took a risk. So review and tell me what you think I love feedback on my work wither it be good or bad. Once again I thank the two people that did review I hope I get more. Well till next time folk chap 4 will be up soon, but I do need to know shall I throw in the lime or maybe a lemon in it. Let me know what you think._


	4. Home

_Disclaimer: I don't not own Kingdom hearts or anything to do with kingdom hearts, I do own this story and all the yummy things that are going to happen in it. This story has to do with YAOI which mean BOYXBOY so if that is not your cup of tea then I suggest you leave, but if you are a fellow lover of it like I am then please enjoy. This will have lime and lemony goodness in chapters later on. This is a SoraXRiku with some LeonXRoxas later on and who knows what else my twisted little mind can come up with. ENJOY!_

_Now the moment I know you all have been waiting for and the reason why this is rated the way it is. It's high time to go some lemony goodness in here._

_Thanks to my reviewers_

_AnimeWhore666Doom_

_Black Juju_

_Riku-Stalker_

_Athiest_

**I won't say**

Sora looked up at Riku with the largest grin on his face, he's waited so long to hear those words come out of his best friend's mouth and now they finally did and he was going to have him all to himself and be the only one he holds and kisses goodnight. "Riku you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say those words." The silver haired teen smiled and placed another kiss on Sora lips, he went to go pull away, when he felt Sora's good hand grab his head and pulled him into an even deeper kiss. They kissed as only two lovers know how to kiss, Riku was the first to open his mouth a little, to let Sora explore his mouth and he did. He explored every last corner and after a long tongue war, they broke this kiss and looked into each other's eyes, "Wow Sora I never knew you knew how to do that." The brown haired teen laughed, but he quickly stopped because it kinda hurt to laugh. "There's a lot you don't know about me." and he gave one of his famous winks. The two sat there and talked about whatever they could think of, when the doctor came in. "So how do you feel Sora?" The brown haired teen sat up and said "I feel ok, just a little pain." The doctor smiled "You were lucky it was only a few bump and bruises, your arm is fractured though so you do need to be careful, but you are free to leave as soon as I take the bandage off your head." Riku and Sora both smiled, Riku told him that he would wait for him outside the room, so that the doctor could fix him all up so he could go.

Riku was so happy that Sora would be OK; he couldn't wait to take him home and nurse him back to health. After a half hour Sora and the doctor walked out of the room. the doctor told him that if he felt any large amounts of pain to come back and see him. The two left the hospital hand in hand and Riku called a cab so they could go back home. As they were waiting for the cab, Riku turned towards Sora, "So what do you think your parents are going to say when they find out? You know our neighbor hood. Even if your arm wasn't noticeably hurt, they would find out anyway from the community." Sora looked sad he didn't know what he was going to say about the accident and about Riku. He was sure his parents wouldn't worry about him and Riku, but the accident there probably going to freak "I dunno Riku, we'll worry about that later. Right now I just want to go home and cuddle with you." Riku smiled, the cab approached and they both got in the back seat "298 garden lane." Sora told the cab driver. The car left the hospital parking lot.

The ride home was rather uneventful upon reaching the driveway, Sora reached for his wallet but Riku stoped him and pulled out a $20.00 bill and handed it to the driver and told him to keep the change. The cab driver thanked them and left "You know I had that covered Riku." Sora spoke, "Well I wasn't about to let you pay for a cab, when you were the one hurt." Riku replied picking up Sora and carrying him to the door. Sora was a little shocked by the sudden movement, but he enjoyed the whole five seconds of it, because he had to be put down so he could unlock the door he was just about to unlock it when Riku said "Uhh it's probably unlocked I forgot to lock it." The brown haired teen turned the knob and sure enough it was unlocked. They weren't worried about anything being stolen though, because their neighborhood was a safe one. The two teens walked in and took their shoes off and made their way to the living room to sit down and watch some T.V. Riku laid down spread out across the couch and he had Sora lay up against him, making sure that he was comfortable and making sure that his arm was too. He started to rub Sora's arm with his hand and Sora rubbed the silver haired teens leg, they were watching T.V for a few hours when Riku realized that he should call his mom, because she probably heard what happened and was freaking out "Hey uhh…Sora I gotta call my mom real quick and check in with her and tell her everything is OK." Sora nodded his head and moved so he could get up off the couch. Just as Riku was walking away Sora started to pout, Riku looked towards him and asked him what was wrong "I want a kiss, I'm gonna miss you he-he" Riku just blushed and gave him a quick kiss and left to go use the phone when the brown haired teen got a crazy idea and left from the couch and went upstairs to his bedroom. He knew Riku would go look for him. When he got in his room he took off his pants and shirt very carefully and put on a pair of sweat pants and laid down on his bed.

Riku grabbed the phone and dialed his number, after a few rings his mom picked up.

"Hello?" She asked

"Mom it's me, I'm guessing you heard ehh?"

"Riku!? Riku Vincent Martin where the hell are you, and yes I heard. Is Sora ok?"

"Mom relax! It's fine Sora's OK we're at his house now."

"You are!? Good now you bring Sora over here and you're both staying here until his parents get home."

"What? Mom really it's OK, there's no need for that."

"Your both coming here, I expect you both here in an hour or so. That should give him plenty of time to pack."

"Ugh! Fine mom we'll be there then bye."

"Bye see you when you get here."

Riku hung up the phone a little annoyed that him and Sora will have to go to his place for the rest of the week till his parent's get home. Oh well, he thought to himself better go tell Sora. He went to the living room and noticed Sora wasn't anywhere to be seen "Sora!?" he yelled but no answer, he went up the stairs and noticed a light on in his bedroom "God Sora I was wond...WOW! Sora uhh, what are you doing?" Riku walked in on Sora laying down on his bed with his shirt off and with his sweat pants pulled so far down he could see the top of his 'area' "Well Riku, you say you love me and are sorry for what happened, but talk is cheap, I want you to show me. I want you to make love to me." Riku blushed a deep shade of red he couldn't believe what Sora was saying. He wanted this so bad "But your hurt." Sora shook his head, "I know you won't make it feel bad, I trust you and I love you." Riku totally forgot he had to bring Sora back to his mom in an hour or so, all of that seemed irrelevant. All he knew was sora wanted him and he wanted Sora.

Riku walked towards the bed and Sora sat up Riku grabbed his chin and placed his lips on Sora's. First it was softly but then Sora grabbed out in passion and their kisses became deeper. They were running their hands all over each other's bodies. The sensations were electric. Riku pulled back and looked deep into Sora's beautiful eyes. He felt like he could see right into Sora's soul. It made him feel at peace. "I want you Sora." Riku whispered. Sora reached out and slid his good hand up Riku's shirt and pulled him to his feet. His hands met a very firm yet scrawny chest. Riku pulled of his shirt and threw it down on the floor and pulled Sora back onto the bed laying him down and straddled him. They resumed the passionate kisses towards each other, then he made his way down Sora's chest, attacking his nipples which made Sora moan very loudly as he continued down his treasure trail. He was rubbing Sora's cock through the fabric of his sweat pants. He was hard as a rock. Riku pulled at the waistband of the sweats. Sora lifted himself to let the pants be pulled off. Riku was a bit shocked at the size of it, it was pretty large size, but that only made him more excited. He could feel his own pants becoming very, very, tight but he held off and started to pleasure Sora more by wrapping his mouth around his full length. Sora moaned even louder as Riku's warm mouth encased his cock in a warm wet blanket.

Riku continued to suck and stroke Sora's shaft making him squirm and want more. He kept on going until "Riku, oh god I want you in me. I want you in me NOW!" The silver haired teen nodded his head and started to undo his pants and took them off. Sora almost had a heart attack as he looked upon his lover's naked body, complete with a 7inch cock to boot. Riku put a few of his fingers into his mouth and rubbed them against Sora's tight rim. He wormed his middle finger into his hole. His muscles tensed against it and Sora moaned. He worked his finger into the second knuckle and started pulling it in and out slowly. Riku was jerking himself off, as he played with Sora's ass, "More." Sora screamed. Riku slid a second finger in and worked his ass a little harder. Sora kept on moaning and started to jerk himself. "I'm ready, I want it." Sora told Riku. He put his head against Sora chute and started to push his way in. Sora let out a scream that was full of pleasure and lust. He was experiencing the intense pleasure spiked with pain that always accompanies being fucked. Riku stopped for a minute to let Sora relax "Now Sora if this hurts too much, or you arm is buggin you. Let me know." But it just seemed to fall on deaf ears, as he screamed "MORE!" Riku slid his dick in half way. He pulled out and slid it back in a little deeper. He finally slid it all the way to the base. Sora moaned so loudly he was sure some neighbors heard it. "That's it fuck me Riku, fuck me like you love me." Riku pulled his cock out and rammed it in hard. In and out, in and out, Riku fucked him for all he was worth. "Oh god Riku! I love you so much..uh...you're so god damn amazing." Sora could feel himself getting close. He let Riku know and he started to fuck faster. After a little while longer Riku bucked his hips and spilt his seed, filling Sora's tight cavity with his warm liquid. It wasn't much longer before Sora spilt his load all over his stomach. Riku bent down and licked up every last drop, he pulled out of him and worked his way up to his face and gave him one last kiss.

The two looked into each other's eyes "Wow Riku that was amazing! It only deepened my love for you." Riku smiled he was glad that Sora liked it "Mine too Sora, mine too." He looked up at clock "Shit! We gotta go we're running a little late." Sora was confused "Huh? Late for what?" Riku started to put back on his clothes "Yea my mom wants us to go there now, she's a little paranoid about the whole accident." Sora sighed and pouted a little, but he gave in. At least he would still be with Riku and that's all that mattered to him at that time. He put back on his clothes and grabbed what he would need for a few days. The two fixed up there hair and started making there way downstairs. Sora turned off the T.V and put on his shoes and the two were out the door. Sora locked it and started walking towards Riku's house "This should be interesting don't ya think Riku?" Riku smiled and nodded his head.

_Yay that's chapter 4 folks I truly do hope you like what I am doing with this story. I know I do it feels so good to be writing again, I don't even remember why I stopped. Well leave me a review and tell me what you think of this so far and how you like the lemon. Tell me if it was too graphic and I should tone it down or even tell me if it wasn't graphic enough. I like hearing what you guys have to say. Also I did feel like sora could suck it up and deal with the full lemon, lol I just wanted to write one hahaha I'm bad I know :)_


	5. Friends

_Disclaimer: I don't not own Kingdom hearts or anything to do with kingdom hearts, I do own this story and all the yummy things that are going to happen in it. This story has to do with YAOI which mean BOYXBOY so if that is not your cup of tea then I suggest you leave, but if you are a fellow lover of it like I am then please enjoy. This will have lime and lemony goodness in chapters later on. This is a SoraXRiku with some LeonXRoxas later on and who knows what else my twisted little mind can come up with. ENJOY!_

_I think it's about time we get Leon and Roxas in here don't ya think?_

_I thank all my reviewers you guys fricken rock my socks off. Here they are._

_Black Juju_

_Animewhore666doom_

_Riku-Stalker_

_Atheist_

**I won't say**

The two teen walked and reached Riku's door. They both sighed for they knew they had to take it easy and not be all over each other. Riku opened the door and they both walked in. Before they could even take off their shoes they could hear someone fly downstairs "Riku? Riku is that you? What took you so long?" It was Riku's mom, she was somewhat tall and had silver hair just like Riku. "Relax mom, were here now." She finally came into view and as soon as she saw Sora and the cast she rushed over and gave him a great big hug "Oh god hunny I'm so glad your OK. Your parents are going to freak when they find out. But I do think it is a better idea to tell them when they get back then to call them and worry them." Sora smiled when she said this at least he'll have plenty of time with Riku and not have his parents freaking out and asking him all sorts of questions on what happened. "Now Mr you are going to tell me what happened though and how a car hit you and why you were running in the middle of the street. Sora's hope of not having to answer that question just went down the drain but Riku stepped in and saved the day "Mom leave him alone he just got out of the hospital and were tired. Let us just go to bed and worry about it later." Riku's mom looked at him then back at Sora "Fine but we will be discussing this." The two teens nodded their heads and headed up stairs into the bedroom. They got in their and laid Sora's bags on the floor "Thanks Riku, I really didn't know what to say to your mom about that." The silver haired teen smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips "Your welcome, but I won't be able to help you dodge that forever. Were going to have to tell them something. Especially when your parents do come home." Sora just shrugged his shoulders he didn't really want to tell them anything all he knew was that he was OK and he was with the love of his life. He went to go lay down on the bed and he was soon followed by Riku. The two laid there and looked at each other for a while then Sora was the first one to cave in and fall asleep. The silver haired teen looked down upon his sleeping lover and ran his hand through his hair "Good-night little one."

Morning rays of light bursted into the room and hit the teens in the face. They both rolled over and stretched. Riku turned towards the clock it read 11:00am he smiled because he knew his mom was gone to work so they would have the place to themselves till 5. Sora rolled over and saw that Riku was awake "Morning sexy." The silver haired teen turned towards his lover and greeted him. "You hungry?" Riku asked, Sora just smiled "Of course I am, you know me." They had a laugh about that and went down to the kitchen to go see what they could have for some breakfast. Riku opened the cupboards nothing in there looked good so he went to the fridge and saw some bacon. He grabbed that out and grabbed a frying pan and turned on the heat. He put a few slices down, as soon as they hit the room instantly filled with the heavenly aroma of bacon. "God damn that smells so good." Sora yelled. Riku laughed he also loved the smell of bacon. But the one thing that was better then the smell of bacon was the taste and he was hungry as hell. Riku asked Sora to get some plates and glasses out and pop some toast in as he was making the food when the phone rang. "Dammit uh Sora can you watch this?" Sora nodded his head and took over the cooking of the bacon. Riku answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Riku it's Roxas. How are you?"

"Oh hey Roxas, I'm good how about you?"

"Oh I'm fine, uh how's Sora doing do ya know?"

"Sora's great, he's over here right now."

"That's cool, I was wondering then is it ok if me and Leon come over?"

"Sure I don't see why not. Sora will be excited to see you. Oh and we have a surprise for you guys when you come over."

"Really!? We'll be over there as soon as we can then he he!"

They both hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Sora asked. "It was Roxas, him and Leon are coming over." Sora jumped up for excitement but whined in pain "Guess I shouldn't be doing that eh it still kinda hurts." Riku laughed "So you can beg for me to bang you but you can't stand the pain of jumping." Sora blushed a deep shade of red. "Well I just hope when Roxas and Leon get here they don't ya know. Do what they do 24/7." Sora laughed "Come on now, there good boys."

But the truth of the matter was they were rabid horn dogs with each other. Roxas met Leon one day when him, Riku, and Sora were all hanging out. They were at all the beach having a fun time last summer. Leon was the lifeguard there and Roxas and Sora were playing in the water while Riku was out getting some food at one of the stands that were there. Sora and Roxas were both rough housing in the water when a rather large wave rolled in and pulled them both under. Sora was a great swimmer but Roxas wasn't that great and he wasn't able to recover from it and he got pulled down and hit his head on a rock. When he didn't come back up Sora was starting to get worried and started screaming. People all around were rushing to see what the commotion was. When Sora ended up finding Roxas he pulled him to shore and Leon came running in to save the day. After a little mouth to mouth Roxas was back on his feet again, but not before taking time to admire his new savior. He followed Leon pretty much for the rest of the day, he thought he was being sneaky but he really wasn't Leon knew the whole time. So after his shift was over and he was about to head to his car he turned around and asked him to come out. Roxas ended up coming out and he was prepared to get yelled at or something. But Leon actually somewhat smiled and asked him out on a date, and well the rest is history.

Riku looked back at Sora with one of those 'what the hell are you talking about' looks. He went back over to the frying pan and turned the heat off, and took a few peciesof paper towel and laid them down on the counter and placed the bacon on it. Sora brought over the toast he made so him and Riku could quickly make there sandwhich's before there company arrived. They both sat down and engulfed their food. Riku got up and took bother their plates and put them in the dishwasher when there was a knock at the door. Sora got up and yelled "Coming!" He opened the door and there stood his two great friends. Roxas was looking like he normally did with his roughed up hair and his brown khaki pants and white shirt, and Leon was wearing black jeans and a white shirt. "Hey you guys!" Sora said as he went and gave both of them a hug. Leon looked at Sora "How are ya Sora? You seem to be doing rather well." Sora nodded his head and invited them inside. Roxas threw off his shoes and dragged Leon with him to the kitchen where Riku was "SOOOOO Riku what's the surprise?" Riku laughed and had Sora come into the room. As soon as he entered he ran up to Sora and grabbed him and tilted him backwards and placed a kiss on his lips, Sora was shocked by what just happened but it didn't take long to let him have access to his mouth. After a brief tounge war he helped Sora up. The two looked over to their two friends, both of their mouths were wide open. Roxas was the first to say something "Jesus! It's about time you two hooked up. I mean it was so obvious that you two liked each other even I noticed!" Leon laughed at his comment "It's true, Roxas and I were wondering when you two would finally come around and now ya guys did." Sora and Riku stood there speechless. They didn't know what to say except "You two never said anything to us?" Roxas laughed "Well of course not silly, I know you two and I or Leon would have said anything you two would have been all ewww no way." Riku laughed when he said this because he did know that to be true about him. But he was just happy everything finally worked out and now he was with the love of his life.

Sora jumped up for joy and pranced around and put his arms around Leon and Roxas. "So guys what do you want to do today?" Leon shrugged his shoulders "Well what do you feel like doing? I mean are you even ok to be going out and stuff?" Sora stood up tall and saluted "I feel great, I think we should go out somewhere. Do ya wanna go somewhere Riku?" The silver haired teen thought about it. He had been wanting to go to beach for a while it had been so long. "How about the beach?" Sora just glowed with happiness the beach was one of his most favorite places in the whole wide world. Riku and everyone else took note of Sora's happiness and decided that the beach was where they were gonna go. Roxas stood up "Well then let's get cracking on packing some food eh? We might as well have a picnic while were out there. Riku you come with me and help me and Leon you take Sora and sit down in the living room while we prepare the food.

Sora and Leon went into the living room and sat down while Riku and Roxas started to prepare lunch for them. Sora took a seat on the chair while Leon took a seat on the leather sofa. "So Sora what happened to you anyway that caused you to get hit by a car in the first place?" Sora turned beat red he didn't want to go into detail about this. He didn't want people knowing that is was because of Riku that he got hurt. They wouldn't understand everything. He started to get nervous he could feel Leon's gaze upon him as he waited for an answer. He decided it was best to just make up a little lie "I was running and i wasn't really paying attention and I guess the car didn't see me and just hit me. Nothing big accidents happen." At least when he said that he wasn't totally lying, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. Leon just looked at him "Right...and why were you running? I know you don't normally run for the goodness of excersise." Sora could feel and drop of sweat roll down his face. 'what is this 20 questions?' he thought to himself. He looked over to the kitchen and he wondered how much longer this was gonna take.

Riku and Roxas were busy as heck making a whole bunch of sandwiches there were almost done when Roxas stopped and turned and faced towards Riku. "So Riku can I ask you something?" Riku nodded his head as he finished making the last sandwich and wrapping it up. "How did Sora get hit by the car exactly?" Riku dropped the plastic wrap he was gonna put away on the floor when those words came out of Roxas' mouth. He hadn't really been expecting to have to answer that let alone be asked that. His attention faced towards Roxas after he picked up the plastic wrap "I don't really know all the details really. All I heard was a crash then I ran outside." Riku felt bad about lying to his friend but he didn't know what else to do. Roxas started to pack the food they made into a basket "I see, ok I just wanted to know." Roxas knew Riku wasn't saying everything he knew. He didn't know why he would try to keep what happened a secret I mean they were all friends. "Ok Roxas I'm gonna go get a blanket for us to sit on from the linen closet and then we can get going. He walked away to the closet and pulled out the largest blanket he could find.

Upon returning to the kitchen he yelled to Leon and Sora that it's time to get going. Leon and Sora entered and Riku took notice of Sora red face. He wondered what the hell made him so red faced. The it dawned on him "Uh guys what are we going to do about swimming shorts? I mean I have only one pair and that for me." Leon shrugged his shoulders "I have to buy a new one anyway." Sora got a sad look on his face "Uh guys I can't even swim because of my arm. I can't get this wet." Everyone slapped their head hard they should have known he wouldn't have been able to go swimming. Riku put his arms around his lover "Don't worry babe I'll stay with you on the shore. It'll still be fun just to be outside and enjoy the fresh air." The brown haired boy just smiled he was right it would be nice just to be outside and enjoy the fresh air. Leon and Roxas both agreed to be on the shore to. They were both sad though that Sora wouldn't be able to go swimming but they could deal, they just wanted their friend to have a good time. They all go their shoes on and Riku grabbed the basket and Roxas grabbed the blanket and Leon grabbed the drinks. They left the house and Riku locked the door and they all jumped in Leon's car and they started to head out. Sora and Riku sat in the backseat holding hands while Roxas and Leon were in the front holding hands and singing to every song that came on the radio. Riku was kinda starting to get annoyed but Sora started singing to so he just smiled. Upon reaching the beach the boys all got out and they all just stood there with mouths wide open. They couldn't believe who was there...especially Sora.

_I'm sorry I had to have a cliffy on the end there. That way I know you all will come back and read more of my story he he. I'm soooo sorry this took forever to update but I have been soooo busy it's not even funny. Not to mention I had major writer's block. Well I hope you guys like what is happening. Once again I ask for you guys to review because I love you all sooo much for them._


End file.
